A short range wireless communication technique known as “Bluetooth” allows multiple profile connections (i.e. multi-profile connections) between two devices. During such multi-profile connections, simultaneous use of two or more data communication type profiles substantially slows down a communication speed of each of those profiles, due to exhaustion of required bandwidth for the data communication.
Therefore, the data communication type profile of the Bluetooth standard is connected under an exclusive control to, for example, a Bluetooth enabled cellular phone. In patent document JP-A-2003-92643, the specification discloses that a dial-up networking profile (DUN) connection is prioritized among multiple data communication type profiles.
However, in a situation where a message access profile (MAP) has not been established between the cellular phone and the in-vehicle apparatus, a “new massage arrival notification”, which notifies a user that the cellular phone has received a message, cannot be delivered/transmitted to the in-vehicle apparatus. In other words, because a current MAP standard defines the “new message arrival notification” as a real-time notification mechanism for delivering the notification in real-time, in order for the in-vehicle apparatus to receive such new message arrival notification the establishment of a MAP connection must have been finished and the in-vehicle apparatus must be in a new message arrival notification waiting condition when a new message is received by the cellular phone.
Therefore, until after a completion of another data communication type profile, which has a higher connection priority than the MAP connection, the in-vehicle apparatus cannot receive the “new message arrival notification” from the cellular phone even when the cellular phone is receiving a new message, indicating that there is a long waiting period from a connection establishment of the cellular phone to a delivery of the new message arrival notification.